A Blessing to The Dead
by Luvwarriors
Summary: A book about the life of a murderer cat, Fallenangel. She was born in a tree and nearly fell out, earning her name. But something terrible happens in her life thats all about her that makes her switch paths, and her name is changed as well. "Destiny is not the path given to us, it's the path we choose..."
1. Prologue- birth of the angel

**Hello! I hope to post at least one chapter a day, but as this is only a hobby I might not even get that far. I like the feedback, so please cast that out! If you have suggestions, I would love to here them but don't be upset if they don't appear. I might ask for some help now and then, so keep a sharp eye out! Here's one right now: I need help with names attached to descriptions for the other four Clans I have. Yes, I said four. (I made up a Clan just like SkyClan that I named FlightClan)**

I would also like to say that this story means a lot to me, and it is my first.

Thank you!

...

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Shadestar: Black she-cat

Deputy: Wolfspirit (Thank you Iceriftwarriotcat): Gray tabby tom

Medicine cat: Nettlebreeze: silver tabby she-cat with white paws, a white tail-tip, and black ear-tips

Warriors:

Rosefrost: Orangeish-red tabby she-cat with white spots, white paws, and a white tail-tip

Fennelfeather: Silver tabby she-cat

Snowfall: White she-cat with a thin black stripe down her back

Kestrelmoon: Dusky brown tom with darker brown stripes

Blazeheart: Golden tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Scarface: Strange white tom covered in scars

Apprentice: Pricklepaw

Rockfall: Dark brown tabby tom

Duskfire: Dark ginger tabby tom with white legs, a white tail-tip, white ear-tips, and a white muzzle

Littlebird: Small light gray she-cat

Cedarfire: Dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Apprentices:

Stormpaw: Blue-gray tom

Whisperpaw: Black she-cat with white markings on her forehead

Pricklepaw: Dusky brown tom with spiky unruly fur

Queens:

Willow-wind: White she-cat; mate of Duskfire; three kits

Jayfrost (thank you Psycho): light gray she-cat with a white underbelly, white rings around her tail, a white tail-tip, white ears, and a white muzzle; mate of Wolfspirit; still expecting

Elders:

Coonstripe: gray tom with black stripes on his tail and a white tail-tip

Lilyfrost: light gray-and-white she-cat with black ear-tips

**WindClan**

Leader: Kestrelstar: Dusky brown tabby tom

Deputy: Gorsefire: Reddish-brown tabby tom with a white tail-tip

Medicine cat: Tailwind: Dark brown tabby tom with a black tail-tip and black paws

Warriors:

Hazelwing: Light gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Sleetrain: Blue-gray tabby she-cat mottled with white

Flyingeagle: Dark brown tabby tom (yes, it is non-cannon...)

Leaf-frost: Dark ginger she-cat mottled with white

Orangeleaf: Ginger tabby tom

Rockfall: Brown tabby tom

Frostpetal: White she-cat with brown ear-tips

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Ripear: Black tom with a ripped left ear

Spiderbite: tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice: Frogpaw

Thistlefur: pale yellow tom with black stripes and spiky fur

Apprentices:

Frogpaw: Black-and-white tom with green eyes

Littlepaw: Small white she-cat

Queens:

Foxpelt: Russet colored she-cat with white paws and a black tail-tip; mate of Spiderbite; still expecting

Elders:

Squirrelclaw: Light brown tabby tom with white paws

Toadleap: Black tom

**RiverClan: **

Leader: Streamstar: Silver she-cat with a white tail-tip

Deputy: Splashfur: White she-cat with silver stripes and silver ears

Medicine cat: Robinwing: Reddish-brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Hollowstep

Warriors:

Fishleap: Silver tabby tom

Ashwater: Dark brown tom with a black tail-tip

Stonestream: light gray tom with darker gray spots, silver spots, brown spots, ginger spots, black spots, and white spots on his back

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Ripplepool: Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Cloudpool: White she-cat with gray spots, a gray muzzle, a gray underbelly, and a gray tail-tip

Waterpelt: Black tom

Darknight: Black she-cat with dark gray stripes and a white tail-tip

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Flowerpetal: golden tabby she-cat

Heartbeat: Dark ginger tabby she-cat

Spruceclaw: brown tom with silver stripes

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Apprentices:

Mosspaw: Dark gray she-cat

Mudpaw: Brown tom

Ivypaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollowstep: Dusky brown tom with darker brown paws, darker brown stripes on his tail, a darker brown tail-tip and darker brown ears

Queens:

Vixenleap: Russet she-cat with black paws, a black stripe around her muzzle, black ear-tips, a black ring around the end of her tail, and black spots in the middle of each ear; mate of Ashwater; 3 kits

Snakebite: Brown tabby she-cat with a long tail; mate of Stonestream; still expecting

Elders:

Lightstream: creamy yellow she-cat with gold stripes and white paws

Blackfire: Black tom

Littlespalsh: White she-cat mottled with silver and black

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Darkstar: Black tom with brown paws

Deputy: Clawfire: Dark ginger tabby tom with huge claws

Medicine cat: Grasspelt: Dark gray she-cat with brown spots on her back

Warriors:

Fangstrike: Huge muscular black tom with huge fangs that poke out of his mouth

Apprentice: Slicepaw

Darkshadow: Dark gray tabby tom

Pineshade: Tortoiseshell tom

Mudslide: Brown tabby tom

Whitesnow: White she-cat

Flashfire: Ginger tom

Lightstreak: Sleek silver she-cat with pelt that flashes in the sun

Sandcloud: Light ginger she-cat

Cloverstep: Light ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes and white paws

Daisypetal: Creamy yellow she-cat

Mousedust: Dusky brown she-cat

Forestfire (Thank you Psycho): Brownish-red tabby tom with a black tail-tip

Weedpelt: Dark ginger tom with unruly fur

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Apprentices:

Slicepaw: Black tom with a scar that goes over the arch of his nose, under his eye, and through a sliced ear

Brackenpaw: Golden-brown tabby tom

Queens:

Gingerpelt: Ginger tabby she-cat; mate of Shadestar; still expecting

Snowpetal: White she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Tawnypaw: Tawny colored she-cat

Elders:

Treeleg: Tall white tom with brown legs and a brown tail-tip

Fleapelt: Dusky brown tom with fleas all over him

**FlightClan**

Leader: Juniperstar: Black she-cat mottled with an orangish-red color

Deputy: Mountainleap: light gray tom with dark gray stripes

Medicine cat: Sandshrew: Light ginger tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Brightfire: Golden tabby she-cat

Skywatcher: Blue-gray tom

Finchfeather: Dusky brown tabby she-cat

Stoneshade: black tom with gray spots on the back on his head and on his back

Rainsplash: Light gray tom with darker gray spots

Fireleap: Dark ginger tom

Icehawk: White she-cat with brown stripes and flecks

Fieldrunner (Non-cannon...): Light gray she-cat with dusky brown spots

Seedpelt: White tom with brown spots

Nightwhisper: Black she-cat with white markings and white stripes under her eyes

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw: Sleek black she-cat

Queens:

Doveflight: white she-cat with gray ears; mate of Mountainleap; 4 kits

Elders:

Hedgeclaw: Brown tom with white paws and long ragged claws.

Cats outside the Clans:

Cash: Gray tom

Bone: White tom

Wisp: Black she-cat

...

Prologue- Birth of the Angel:

The fire was burning down the camp.

"Quick!" Shadestar beckoned Willow-wind.

Willow-wind was trying to get her three panicking kits out of the camp.

Jayfrost growled and raced back to help. She picked up one of the screeching scraps of fur and ran back, Willow-wind on her tail with the two others.

Shadestar looked around to see if everyone was safe, eyes watering. Her black pelt was bristled. "We have to get to the rocks!"

Jayfrost felt a kick in her swollen belly and lurched over. "Ahh!"

"Are you alright?" Shadestar asked her.

"No... I'm fine!" Jayfrost growled, shaking it off.

Shadestar inspected the light gray she-cat, checking her every body part including her swollen white underbelly, white rings around her tail, a white tail-tip, white ears, and a white muzzle to check for burns. "Okay then."

The cats made for the Sunningrocks, not looking back at the fire that now licked their haunches.

Suddenly Jayfrost felt like she couldn't move any longer. Her belly hurt terribly. It was time. "Help! My kits! Time!"

Nettlebreeze, the medicine cat, ran at her with Shadestar by her side. Nettelbreeze's silver tabby pelt was a crisp black in the fire-light and her white paws and white tail-tip where covered in dirt. Her black ear-tips were flicking with nervousness.

"We have to get her up a tree!" Nettlebreeze mewed.

Shadestar nodded and yowled for Wolfspirit. Wolfspirit, Jayfrost's mate, ran over panting. He looked at Jayfrost shuddering and hissing in pain and instantly understood.

The three cats hauled Jayfrost up the tree to a formidable branch and spaced out.

"No herbs?" Wolfspirit mewed, gray tabby pelt pricking.

"None," Nettlebreeze sighed.

"Can you do it without herbs?" Wolfspirit worried.

"Oh defintely. She-cats have done it for generations without anything," Nettlebreeze mewed.

Shadestar remained silent.

Jayfrost screeched and pushed. A little dark gray she-cat flecked with white and with black ear-tips fell out of her.

"One more!" Nettelbreeze promised.

Jayfrost was exasted. "I... Can't..."

"No, just once more!" Nettlebreeze encouraged.

Jayfrost took a deep breat nd pushed with all her might. A pure white she-cat rolled out of her.

The three cats took a breather. The little gray kit was panting and the white she-kit was wriggling around. It wriggled around so much, it wriggled right off the branch. Jayfrost screeched and lifted her head despite her weakness. It would have been cooked had not Nettlebreeze caught it by the scruff and set it by Jayfrost.

"Oh thank you Nettlebreeze!" Jayfrost yowled.

Nettlebreeze was too surprised with herself to respond.

I name the little gray kit Ashkit for the fire she was born in, and the little white kit that nearly fell out Fallenkit.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1- Heart Factor

**Sorry it's been a while! I have a name for Fallenkit already (Fallenangel) but I need a name for Ashkit and for some of Willow-wind's kits which you will meet in the story. **

**Names of Willow-wind's kits: Rock-kit, Firekit; and Tigerkit**

**Thank you for listening!**

**Here it is: **

Fallenkit's eyelids flickered open and she yawned. She stretched out her arching limbs, accidentally bumping Jayfrost.

"Huh...? Wh-what is it...?" Jayfrost yawned, groggy with sleepiness.

"Sorry... It was an accident..." Fallenkit mewed submissively.

"Oh. It's okay, my dear Fallenkit," Jayfrost mewed; nuzzling Fallenkit.

Fallenkit smiled.

"I think you're just hetting too big for this cramped den. Soon you'll be in the apprentices' den!" Jayfrost purred.

Ashkit blinked open her blue eyes, dark gray pelt all askew.

Jayfrost purred with amusement and licked flat her pelt so that you could see she was flecked white. Her black ear-tips were flickering as they always did when she felt she was being tickled.

The little she-cat giggled and gently batted her mother's snout away.

"Shh! Ashkit; you'll wake the whole camp!" Fallenkit whispered.

"Yes, you better quiet down, Ashkit," Jayfrost mewed calmly.

Ashkit panted a little and skittered outside. Jayfrost sat up and gently pushed Fallenkit out of the nursery with her nose. "Go play and let us get some sleep. Why don't you go say hello to your father? I think he just returned from the dawn patrol."

"Thanks! Bye Mom!" Fallenkit whispered with excitement. She grabbed Ashkit's tail in her jaws and dragged her over to the camp entrance where a gray tabby tom was sitting.

"I caught you a floppy ball of fur!" Fallenkit mewed to Wolfspirit.

"Fallenkit! Put me down!" Ashkit yowled.

Wolfspirit purred with amusement and picked up Ashkit by her scruff. "Ahh! This will be delicious!"

"No Daddy! It's me! Ashkit giggled.

"Oh! Dear me!" Wolfspirit mewed with fake surprise.

Fallenkit rolled her eyes and padded after them. But before she could pad over to them, Willow-wind's kits padded in front of her, and she stumbled into a Dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and a white tail-tip.

"Oof!" The tom puffed.

"Tigerkit! I'm so sorry!" Fallenkit mewed, white pelt spiking.

The tom smiled. "It's okay. It was an accident."

A ginger she-cat with white spots hissed at Fallenkit and Tigerkit. "No! She's a moron!"

Fallenkit stared at the she-cat in suprise. _is she talking to me?_

"No she's not, Firekit! We got in _her _way. She was just-"

"No, Tigerkit! Let's just go! I don't want to be in the presence of such a _monster_."

The she-kit trotted off without looking back.

"She's just a little... protective. Uh... will you get off me now?" Tigerkit mewed.

"Oops! Sorry!" Fallenkit scrabbled off of him, heart dancing.

She watched as he smiled and padded off. Something inside her glowed, but she didn't kno what it was. Maybe... No. It couldn't be that... and even if it was, why should he love her back?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
